pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels
Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels is the 9th game in the main Plants vs. Zombies series. Game Modes *Adventure Mode - Go on an adventure with Crazy Dave and Parallel Dave defeating zombies to get to the right place! *Mini-games - Fun little games with extra challenges. *Puzzle Mode - Help grows a bigger jucier brain, the zombies need something to eat. *Survival Mode - Challenges where you build the best defense to defeat as many zombies as possible! *Mix n' Match Mode (NEW) - Endless area where each wave you'll see the combined effect of two areas. *Zen Garden - Nice place to take care of plants. The more plants in the garden, the fewer zombies will attack. *Creation Mode (NEW) - Lets you build your own plants, zombies and levels for the game, creations can be shared through the Steam Workshop. Almanac See here. Achievements See here. Areas *Normal Dimension - Similar to "Day" from Plants vs. Zombies. No extra effects added, but starting on level 10 a pool is added, but you have to use Aspearagus and Shamrock to attack it, until you get Lily Pad in the Flood Dimension. Roof Levels are added once the Ladder is obtained in the Angled Dimension. *Smoky Dimension - A deep fog covers the screen, resulting in making it hard to see. Plants such as the Blover and Plantern can remove fog however, but make Mushrooms fall asleep. *Angled Dimension - Many odd angles are added, however, this causes peas to go straight towards walls, luckily, Catapults can shoot normally. Zombies have trouble at angles, with the exception of Vehicles and Hikers. *Frost Dimension - Mushrooms, like in Cloudy Dimension, are awake at day. Plants will sometimes freeze, but Torchwoods and Heat-shrooms keep them warm. Plants that are already frozen such as Snow Pea and Pine Freeze however, won't freeze. *Flood Dimension - A deep amount of water covers the screen, making Lily Pads neccesary. Many Zombies luckily don't return, but new aquatic ones appear. *Deep Dark Dimension - Very few lights, making Planterns quite necessary. Zombies holding Plant Food however, slightly glow. *Cyber Dimension - Many advancements in technology have been made, causing for some Zombies with new abilities that make them stronger. *Power Dimension - The more plants placed, the more powerful the zombies become. The more powerful the plants are, the more powerful the zombies become. *TBA *Neo Dimension - This area takes place in a spot in the space of a colourful dimension, covered in neon-coloured tiles. These tiles have effects on plants and zombies. The tiles change colour every now and again. Some squares don't have any tiles, however. *TBA *Fire Dimension - Played inside of a volcano with a lava stream. Occasionally lava geysers fly out of the lava and scorch plants and zombies. Also, any plant or zombie on the square that the geyser flies out from will get burned. *TBA *Dungeon Dimension - From the time warp from Prehistoric time back to present, you find yourselves randomly teleported... Into a dark dungeon. There is very ambient and dim lighting, and no sunlight anywhere. However, it's because the zombies that live here harvested all the light. Kill zombies to obtain light! and defeat the dungeon guardian Dr. Zombones to get out of this mess! (Made by DPS :P) *Dimension Z, this is the final world in the game, and is where Zomboss is fought. This level utilizes some of the toughest zombies in other worlds, as well as the final fight with Zomboss. Bonus Areas *TBA Plants MORE BEING ADDED SOON * - Adventures or Garden Warfare Plant converted to 2D style. ^ - Battle style changed. † - Upcoming or region-specific plant. Yeti Plants These plants are dropped by the Zombie Yeti. Often, they are stronger, have a special ability, or are overall more useful. However, they are harder to get. Bonus Plants These plants require special effort to unlock, but will be accesible to all accounts. Zombies Returning ^ - Battle style changed. New *Glider Zombie *Fog Machine Zombie *Lantern Zombie *Cryogenics Zombie *Hiker Zombie *Firearm Zombie *Schrödinger Zombie *Undead Cat *Squirbo Hunter Zombie *Eskimo Zombie *Snow Plow Zombie *Ice Skater Zombie *Ice Cream Zombie *Hockey Zombie *Boat Rider Zombie *Piranha Leader Zombie *Zombie Piranha *Zombie Pirate Team *Wine Zombie *Boomerang Zombie *Fortune Teller Zombie *Flatwood Monster Zombie *Zombinary *Mini-Zombot *Lightning Rod Zombie *Zomborg Model-A *Zomborg Model-B *Zomborg Model-C *Virus Zombie *Hacker Zombie *Meditation Zombie *Energy Blast Zombie *Jeff the Killer Zombie *Shuttle Rider Zombie *Astro-Suit Zombie *NASA Zombie *Fire Extinguisher Zombie *Glowstick Zombie *Vaccine Zombie *Party Zombie *Zombie Dinosaur *Chimera Zombie *Zombot Hybrid-izer *Juggernaut Zombie *Air Raiding Zombie *Rading Imps *Freddy Kuegure zombie *Zoom zombie Trivia *The game more so resembles earlier versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, with sun being worth 25 again, Zombies spawn less quickly, and the maps are branched out with gates. *Bronze coins replace silver coins as the $10 value, with silver coins now being $50, and gold coins staying at $100, similar to in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Gems also are replaced with diamonds, which are worth 1000. * Fog is less thick in this game, but covers the whole screen. *Many plants recieved buffs and nerfs. **Bloomerang fires slightly faster. **Marigold grows over time, first giving bronze coins, then silver coins, then gold coins. **Blover now briefly stuns zombies when blowing. **Puff-shroom no longer disappears, but its plant food was lowered to a 5x5 area. **Scaredy-shroom is faster around Dandelions and Sheep. **Plantern's range is now more circular. **Doom-shroom's crater now recharges more quickly. **Gloom-shroom now fires heavy-damaging shots slowly, rather than light-damaging shots quickly. **Chomper's chewing time is quicker. **Coffee Bean can also be used to speed up plants for 15 seconds. **Pea Pod slowly grows more heads over time, but can still be planted on to speed up the process. **Garlic's health was increased to 45. **Fire Mushroom and Ice Mushroom from Chinese Dark Ages of PvZ2 were combined into Magic Mushroom, which fires energy spheres with many effects. **Lightning Reed deals 1.5 damage to metal wielding zombies, and 1 damage to zombies in water, 2 damage to metal-wielding zombies in water. **Magnifying Grass now deals 40 damage and costs less to use. **Citron now has slight splash damage. **Laser Bean fires slightly more quickly, but deals a little less damage. **Gold Magnet was entirely revamped, now stealing metal and turning it into money. **Umbrella Leaf now can block any shots launched at it, including Imps. However, its sun cost and recharge were changed. **Tile Turnip now simply raises in 250 each planting rather than doubling. **Ghost Pepper now lasts slightly longer. **Bowling Bulb now has a green bulb which deals 7.5 damage. Aquamarine was buffed to 2.5 and Orange was buffed to 10. Blue was weakened to 5. It now constantly recharges its bulbs based on a pattern, starting with aquamarine, then aquamarine, then blue, then aquamarine, then blue, then green, then aquamarine, then blue, then green, then orange, which repeats itself over time. Its plant food now increases in damage with each shot, the first one dealing 30, the next one dealing 40, then 50, then 60. **Pea-nut's health was increased to 60. *Every plant from Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars returns. Category:Games Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels Category:Unfinished Category:Comp's Creations Category:Fanmade Games Category:Fanon Games